Reede's Search for the One
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: A clingy Espeon, a pothead Jolten, and a cursed Riolu. All this and more in Reed's Search for the One! Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Toppa tha mornin to ya laddies! I am the JolteonofShadow and welcome to a new story! This is one I came up with, and is meant to replace Electric Personalities. To be honest, I put basically zero thought into E.P. and it was mostly a Beta test, if you will, of the site mechanics. It encompasses the dormitory life of an awkward teen trying to find the One in an upscale High school for "gifted children". I've given this at least three times as much thought, and I plan to update this regularly. I may also integrate lemons as per my writing style, but I'm still trying to decide. But, I digress. ON WITH THE FIC! (My new writing catchphrase!)**

He couldn't believe it. His third year of high school was to be in the prestigious Rustboro high. It usually cost around $65,000 to enroll, but his scholarship paid for 90% of the cost! The boy hugged the envelope with everything he had in celebration of his acceptance. He ran as fast as he could (well, rather used Extreme Speed) to Jordan's house to tell him the great news. His name, by the way, is Reede Terris. As a Riolu, He's always been in tune with the feelings of those around him. Yet, somewhere deep within his mind, he thought he could hear a voice calling to him Dissmissing it for years as nothing more than abstract thought, he continued on with life, careless of the evil within him.

Despite being a junior, Reede's never once had a girlfriend or any other kind of companionship with anyone besides Jordan, his Jolteon best friend. Reede wanted it desperately, and Jordan knew it. He had gone through six different girls in the last two months, and you'd swear it's a new flavor every week. Reede constantly bombards him with questions of how he makes girls fall all over him, and his reply is always the same, _"When she wants you, you'll know by the look in her eye."_ Of course, Reede had no idea what that meant, but he'd figure it out one way or another. As he burst through the Electric-type's bedroom door, Reede was instantly overcome by the smoke from at least two joints, if not more. Jordan casually greeted the other Pokemon the usual way he did.

"'Sup, man? Smoke a couple?" he asked, holding up a pre-wrapped smoke. "No thanks, but i have great news!" Jordan watched him, as if the boy expected Reede to suddenly grow wings, but instead, Reede simply held up the large envelope, Rustboro High's logo of Groudon using Earthquake embossed on the front. The caption below read, "Rustboro High; Breaking Ground since 1985."

"Congrats, dude. Just let me get a shower to get the smell off me. I know how much you mom hates it." Jordan stumbled onto his bathroom and turned the shower on, and Reede took this as an opportunity to leave and pack his things.

Reede speedily grabbed up everything he may need in a dorm including every piece of clothing he owned, toiletries, enough junk food to give a Snorlax diabetes, and an odd pink stone on a chain his Grandmother had willed to him before she passed. She had also given it a weird name; Eviolite, he believes she wrote. He had to do a Family Genealogy Project for Biology, ad he decided to do his grandmother. Since the stone was given to him by her, he figure it would be a good grade-booster to do some background info on the Eviolite. Much to his surprise, he founde it granted extra power in battle to those wielding it to those who had not fully evolved. Reede smiled dreamily, remembering the last thing she had said to him, "Take this, my Gandson. take it, and fear no evil!"

Sometime later, Jordan came, freshly groomed and a bag packed to the brim with Arceus-knows-what. "Lets fuckin gooo!' Jordan chided.

Throwing his belongings in the car, a 1999 Ford Escort ZX2 he's proud to own, they left Olddale Town en route to Rustboro. As they passed old buildings, they remarked old memories of when they were younger and less stupid, both laughing the entire way. Jordan had decided to blast Photograph by Nickelback, seeing as it was appropriate. Even through the music, he could've sworn he heard someone whisper, "One step closer.' in his head. Thinking nothing else of the Voice, he sped down the road. Flying down Route 104, Rustboro rapidly came into view. Buildings ranged in size from the iconic red roof of a Pokemon center to the towering Devon Corp. Reede thought Jordan was more excited than he was, since the electric-type was already at the door before Reede could get out of the driver's side.

"C'mon! You're slow as shit, you know that? !" Jordan taunted.

"Can you at least help me with these bags? You seem to have plenty of energy!" he stated. "I'm just excited for a new start, in a new school, with new girls!" the last part was probably for him only, because after basically screaming it in the parking lot, he pulled his hood up and slowly walked to the door carrying his overstuffed bag. Reede just shook his head and chuckled. _Leave it to Jordan to make it all about the girls."_ he thought, heading inside. Oh, there would be plenty of girls, little did the Fighting-type know who would get them all…

 **That does it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Made a new story and I plan to continue it soon. Any comment pertaining to any subject, be it this LEMONS FOR DAYS, or anything along those lines is appreciated. I know its a bit short, but whatever. I'm tired and hungry, and I'm going to BED. So, if you liked it, PUNCH that like button IN the face LIKE A BOSS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, another addition to the story is here, and it's longer than the last. I'm sorry if the first was a bit rushed, but I had limited time, and a lot of readers were losing their patience, so here's another. And I PROMISE it will be longer than the last!**

 _Slight flash forward. Reede and Jordan are making their way to their new dorm room._

"I just can't wait to just crash and relax!" Jordan complained.

"Why are you so tired? All you did was sit in the passenger seat while I drove and carried your bag in." Reede teased, chuckling. Jordan had no retort, knowing Reede was right. "Well, thinking of plans to sweep different girls up does kind of give you a headache after an hour of so." Jordan replied sheepishly. "And who knows. Maybe you'll find a girl who's into antisocial introverts like you." he joked. Before Reede could answer, they both heard a distressed shriek come from down the hall. As they crept closer, they could see the plight, plain as day. A female Espeon was being pinned against the lockers lining the wall by an overzealous Gallade. Both were close enough to hear the argument, and neither could believe what they were hearing.

"Lee, I've told you a million times. It's over between us! Screeched the psychic-type.

"I don't give a shit! You're still mine, and you'll do what I want!" The larger boy then tossed her across the hall, letting her come to a stop on the opposite side. At that moment, something inside Reede snapped. Every aggression he ever had came flooding back to him, and he heard the small but ever-so-venomous voice in his mind _Kill him_ , it commanded, _he deserves to suffer. If he has the audacity to think a girl is his slave, then **end him now!**_ the voice demanded. So, without thinking another thing about it, he trudged over to the pair with an unforgiving expression on his face. Upon noticing him the Gallade turned his head to Reede in anger.

"Who the hell are you? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Lee demanded. Reede glanced at the Espeon and knew she was scared. Not only because of her of her ex, but for Reede in fear of what he'd do to the smaller boy. He returned his attention to Lee.

"I see, and I've seen enough to know that what you're dong could get you killed where I come from. And the name's Reede. Reede Terris." he explained. Lee said nothing, but let the pokegirl retreat next to Jordan, turning fully to face Reede."And the way I see it, there are two possible outcomes of this situation. One; you walk away, ad your life will continue as normal. Or two, stay, and I kick the shit out of you in front of Arceus and everybody." Reede threatened. The hallway fell dead silent at the challenge in wait of the first blow. Lee instead started laughing hysterically before saying, "You couldn't kill a Weedle if you tried!"

Now it was Reede's turn to begin silently chuckling to himself with his eyes closed. From the girl's position next to Jordan, she could hear him say, "Now you have officially signed our own death warrant." She nor anyone else could even begin to comprehend what was about to unfold in than hallway.

"What the hell's so funny?" Lee demanded. "Nothing, it's just you severely underestimate what **I'm capable of.** " Before Lee could retort, the Eviolite stone shone brightly and enveloped him in light. When it subsided, he was standing, not as a Riolu, but as a fully evolved Lucario. His aura became dark violet. His eyes opened into black pools from which no light or light seemed to escape. **"You wanted this, now let's go! But remember…"** Reede trailed off. His voice was even darker and more foreboding, and it alone sent chills down the spines of both Lee and the audience. Reede vanished in a black wisp and filled Lee's head with his poisonous and troublesome words. **"…I know what it is you fear. I** _ **am**_ **your fear. I shall become what you dread most!"** Reede then reappeared behind him, his fist resembling the claws of Darkrai to deliver a crushing Dark Mega Punch to his lower back. As the harsh blow connected, Lee gasped for breath coughing up spurts of blood before finally falling to the ground.

" **Remember this before you harm another living being again you soulless fucker!"** Reede hissed coldly. In an instant, the necklace ceased glowing, his aura disappeared, and he reverted back to his Riolu form. A few strained breaths later, and Reede collapsed on the ground next to Lee. Jordan cautiously walked over to Reede and checked his pulse. I have no idea what happened, but it was fucking awesome!" cheered Jordan. He then recalled the Espeon Lee was harassing. "Hey, can you help me get him to our room?" She obliged, and both went about carrying Reede to the dorm.

"By the way, neither of us caught your name." Jordan pressed. "Oh, I'm… I'm Katelynn, but everyone just calls me Kat." She told him.

"Alright then Kat, I'm Jordan, and the guy you just witnessed kick that douchebag's ass I'm sure you heard is Reede. Nice meeting you, but I wish it were on better terms." Jordan said, referring to the fight. Both had a million questions for Reede, but all would have to wait until he woke up.

 **Great chapter right? Not too rushed, correct? Expect more soon. I'm really liking what this is shaping up to be! Before you ask, yes Dark Mega Punch is a move I created for the scene. It just seemed appropriate. Anyway, R,R &F if you like what I do, and subscribe to become a Bro today! STAY AWESOME BROS! *BROFIST* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers/followers! I know this chapter took a while to upload and you all were getting restless, but tenth grade and personal problems don't mix very well. ANYWAY, I've given it some thought, and I thing I want to make Reede and Kat a pair. Remember the "possible lemons" in the description? Yeah, that's where I wanted it to go in case I came through the lemons idea. This one is a bit longer, mostly because I had a lot more ideas to put into this chapter, and I wanted to implement them all. One more thing, I am now accepting plot requests, so as long as it doesn't involve anyone dying, comment whatever you want! But, I digress. ON WITH THE FIC!**

It had been about seven hours since Reede fainted from exhaustion, and Jordan was beginning to worry. Kat had just recently left, but not before Jordan had her number to call her in case Reede finally woke up. Jordan thought back to that moment and smiled, remembering how flustered she was.

 _(Flashback sequences will be in italics from now on.)_

 _They both sat by Reede on his bed, waiting for him to finally wake. Jordan's main concern was losing his best friend, and Kat's was losing her possible new boyfriend. Watching him beat the guy that had made her life a living hell was somewhat admirable, and she wanted him now more than she ever wanted anyone else. Kat as the first to speak._

" _I… I've gotta go, Jordan. I need to go back to my room so my roommate doesn't flip a shit in the morning. It may not sound like a lot to worry about, but that Mightyena can really Bite your head off." she said, exhausted._

" _It's cool. Um… could I get your number to call you? You know, for when he wakes up?" Jordan nervously asked._

" _Oh, sure. No problem at all." Kat then took out a slip of paper from her bag and a pen. After scribbling for a few moments, she handed the note back with a stern expression on her face._

 _Remember, Jordan. That's for emergencies only. I don't want a text or a call every four seconds. Got it?" he explained, the last part more emphasized._

" _Got it! I'll call you soon as Reede gets up!" he replied. She took one last look at Reede's sleeping form and slipped out the door, and praying to Arceus that he would live. Kat left at 1:30, it was now 2:00._

 _End_ flashback.

As his recounting of recent events ended, he heard what he feared he may never hear again; Reede's voice.

"J… Jordan? Dear gods, how long was I out?" Reede weakly strained, rubbing his temple. "Seven hours now, Kat left half an hour ago, and we both have a couple questions for you, too." Explained the electric-type.

Slightly shaking his head in attempt to clear his head of the grogginess, he said, "Who's Kat?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Remember that ass wad's ex? That's what her name was. She's the one who helped me get you here. You're not as light as you look, by the way."

"I'm still kinda lost in all this, Jordan. Do you have any way to contact her so I can get the full story? From both of you?"

"I've got her number if that helps." His eyes got wide as dinner plates as he reveled this. "Oh shit! I just remembered, I've gotta call her and tell her the good news!" Jordan then ran off into another room and dialed her number. Reede, however, was still confused with the whole ordeal.

First, he was witnessing domestic abuse and decided to step in for what he knew was right. Second he in challenged to a fight by someone larger, and easily twice as strong as he was. After the fight began, for some reason, he blacked out, and came to a few minutes later gasping for air and seeing him on the ground, blood running like a tap out of his mouth. That single image stood out in his mind, and it horrified him. If he was capable of such anguish and destruction, what other power could he possibly possess? Whoever, _what_ ever posessed him during that fight he could hear plainly, as if they were in the room with him, filling the small space with thier echoing voice. _Yes, Reede, embrace the Darkness and see your true power, for it is in thr Darkness we are strongest._ Mentally, he asked the speaker, _Why me? What is so important about me? Do i serve a special purpose?_ He could hear its howling laughter throughout his mind before it spoke. _Yes, Reede, you're going to help me usher in the Kin-_

Jordan broke Reede's train of thought by rushing in the room, looking very much excited.

"She said she's on her way and should be here in a few!" Jordan practically shouted in the small dorm.

"Found in the small dorm.

"Found you another one I guess?" Reede asked, almost bursting with laughter.

"Not sure, but I've got high hopes!"

Sometime later, the Espeon burst in the front door with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Reede! Thank gods you're OK! I was beginning to have doubts, but you pulled through!" Kat exclaimed, hugging his neck. Reede desperately looked to Jordan for help and gave him the "Help me out Bro!" face. He replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders, which basically meant, "Have no control. Just let it happen." Reede eventually gave in and started hugging her back. Seeming satisfied, she backed off long enough for him to catch his breath.

"So…" Reede started. "…Jordan told me you both had a few questions for me?" he stated, looking at them both.

"Yeah, first off, what's with the temporary evolution?" Jordan fired.

"Oh, that's easy. You remember that Eviolite necklace Grandma gave me? Well, I researched it online and figured out that it grants extra power to Pokemon that evolve. Also, you know that I evolve at maximum happiness, correct? Well, I also figured out that if I'm angered or saddened enough, I can temporarily evolve as I did." Reede finished, looking forward to any comments they may have had.

"Ok then," Kat began. "How did you learn to dissipate then reappear like you did? It seemed almost like a Ghost-type move to me."

"Wait, I did _what_?!" Reede shrieked, confused. "I forgot to mention, I blacked out during most of that fight! I can't remember most of it, and have no idea what the _hell_ you're talking about!" Reede conveniently left out the telepathic body speaking to him.

"I think I understand why." The psychic-type said flatly. "When your eyes became pitch black, you blacked out and had no control over your own actions. That must be why you seem to have no memory. I want to try something, but it's risky and only the two involved may be in the room. Jordan, I'm sorry, but you have to leave for a few minutes." she explained, looking to Jordan.

"Fine, but I want a full summary when I get back!" Jordan grumbled, stomping out of the room. Now they were alone, and Kat had one last question for Reede.

"Before we start, I have something I need to ask you." She took a long slow inhale before continuing, "Why help me. It had nothing to do with you, but you stepped in anyway. Why?" asked Kat with a confused look.

"Well… I, uh…" Reede had no response, and Kat could tell he had drawn a blank, being that he was fidgeting around and looking around the room. She smiled, knowing she had him where she wanted him.

"It's fine. Now, hold still. It'll only take a minute. Just relax, and let your mind go blank." Reede the closed his eyes as the gem in Kat's head began to glow mysteriously, and the world slowly faded away around them. Soon they were the only objects in blank space and Reede could hear multiple whispered voices around him. They soon gathered to a crescendo of distant screams, and Kat's eyes shot open. The gem in her head stopped glowing, and she stumbled backwards, hyperventilating staring wide-eyed at Reede.

"Kat! What happened? Did you find anything?" Reede desperately wanted to know.

"I… I think…" she stuttered. "I think I've found it. The source."

 **CLIFFHANGER! You're all probably gonna hate me for it, but I had to! Like I said, I'll be taking plot requests, but please look at the comments to see if someone else did already. I really don't feel like sifting through 30 requests every five minutes. Anyway, THANK you guys so much for reading, and if you LIKED IT, then PUNCH that fav button IN the face, LIKE A BOSSS!**


End file.
